Risen Above
by J.J.Flowers
Summary: Percy Jackson's life is filled with chaos. When MoA takes a different turn, Percy is forced to become the man that no one wants to see. Now, the Seven are breaking apart. Jason choses Reyna, Leo is dating Piper, and Percy is no longer who he used to be. ON HOLD
1. What A Happy Preface (not)

**Preface**

**3rd Person**

Gaea had the dream ready.

She was still only a face in the ground, yes, but after tonight...

She would become more.

Gaea would have to be careful. She had to pick a strong girl, who had yet only one weakness.

Maybe a few more.

The ship The Argo ll flew through the night sky. A young hero slept in his room beneath the deck of the marvelous ship. If Gaea's plan worked, he would soon awake from a terrible nightmare. The rest of the Seven were gone, locked in a cage to use as bait. She had everything planned out. What she would say to just about any response he came up with, what to do for every action.

All Gaea needed was the girl.

Several Romans were on the ship. Just one she needed.

And she had her picked out.

It would be hard, yes.

But Gaea knew that she would win and prevail.

A knew era would soon begin.


	2. Decisions and Blackmail

**Chapter 1**

**Percy P.O.V**

I woke up covered in sweat. Was this for real? I looked outside. Pitch-Black.

I went up onto the deck of the Argo ll. The sky was covered with stars. I looked at the moon, so dazzling and bright tonight. The dream that I had just now, it was the war. I was fighting, but I was fighting Annabeth. The dream had ended just when I cut her cheek, causing her to fall to the ground, looking at me in horror. What had I been doing? I heard footsteps behind me and turned around. Reyna was running towards me. A few Romans including Reyna had come with us to help in the war, and to see Camp Half-Blood. Hazel and Frank had come, but as part of the Seven. Reyna's face was etched with worry.

"What happened?" I asked her. Reyna took a second to catch her breath.

"Thankthegodsthatyourestillhere!" It was all jumbled up, but I understood 'Thank The gods that you're still here!'

"What do you mean?" I half yelled at her.

"The rest of the Seven-" I didn't stop to here what else she was going to say. I ran to to Annabeth's cabin. No, no, NO! Her knife lay on her bed. The room was messed up. Her bad wasn't made. That was not like Annabeth. The windows were opened. She had been kidnapped. I remembered what Reyna had said. I checked the other Seven's rooms. Similar scenes were in each one. Frank's room had a few feathers on the carpet. He must have turned into a bird and tried to escape. In Leo's room, a dresser had been burnt. A few blood stains were in Piper's room. I went back on deck. Reyna was still there, her face streaked with tears. She glanced at me, then turned her head.

"Not very Roman of me, huh?" She brushed away the tears.

"It's okay." I felt like I had been chopped to a million pieces. Annabeth...

"Where do you think Ja- I mean the others are?" Jason had chosen her instead of Piper. But Piper ended up with Leo, so all was okay, until now.

"What I'm wondering is how long they'll last."

"It has to be Gaea. She took Jason."

A tear ran down my cheek. They hadn't been taken away for nothing. The others might hold for a while, but Annabeth... She was strong, but they could still break her easily. All they needed was her to see me hurt, or dead...

Reyna closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Suddenly, her head jerked sideways as though she had been slapped. Her eyes snapped open. But instead of the dark color, her eyes her glowed blue. Her skin was getting the color of snow.

"Reyna?" She looked as though she was in a trance. She looked up at the sky. Then the stars started to reflect on her skin. She looked at me, then back at the sky.

"Percy, come." She then jumped into the water.

"Reyna!" I jumped off the side of the deck. But instead of hitting the water, I hit hard ground. I was in a cave. The floor was dirt. I got up and looked around. The cave continued to my right. To my left, the opening of the cave led on to a beach with white sand. Water dripped from the celling. Once at the beach, I saw Reyna and two other girls standing on the sand, except Reyna, who sat on a rock.

"Percy!" I looked towards the voice. Behind Reyna, Annabeth and the others where in a cage. The others called my name when they heard Piper. Minus Jason, who was knocked out. One of the girls next to Reyna snapped her fingers and they all suddenly were gagged, there hands tied behind there backs. A trickle of blood ran down Piper's forehead. Hazel looked like she was about to throw up. Jason woke up, looked at Reyna, and different emotions filled his face. Anger, shock, disbelief, worry. I tried to move, it felt like my feet were glued to the ground.

"Reyna," I said carefully. Reyna smiled. But it wasn't her smile, it was different, more evil.

"Percy," the voice didn't sound like hers. "Reyna is dead."

"What?"

"Kronos used Luke," I flinched at his name "And I use Reyna."

"Gaea," I hissed. Anyone with half a brain could here the distaste and bitterness in my voice.

"Finally catching on, I see. I had to use Reyna. She had the perfect spirit."

I grit my teeth. "She's been working for you?"

"No, I wish. If she had, I would have taken her a long time ago. But no matter. It was easy. I gave her the vision of poor little Jason, she became weak and easy to manipulate. Easy to take over. Her soul is no more, Percy. Destroyed. Luke wasn't, but there is no way Reyna could have survived. Luke served as Kronos host, and Reyna serves as mine."

"I know this is way off topic, but why are your eyes blue? I mean, aren't you the Earth, and stuff..."

Rey- Gaea rolled her eyes. "Just as stupid as I thought."

"Hey, I can't stay focused on one topic for two long, don't judge me!"

"Back to the topic!" Gaea yelled. She then smiled wickedly. "I know what that you would do anything for your loved ones, Perseus Jackson." One of the girls standing next to her went up to the cage. Her brown eyes were unsettling. She opened the cage, and took out the closest person to the door, which was Annabeth. She lightning fast took out a knife and put it to Annabeth's throat while the other girl closed the cage.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I turned to Gaea. "What do you want?" I yelled at Gaea.

Annabeth's eyes were filled with fear. Whatever Gaea wanted, Annabeth knew, weather or weather not Gaea had told her. Annabeth's eyes changed. She was warning me. I could almost hear her telling me to not do anything stupid. Annabeth should know me better.

Gaea looked at me. For a moment, her eyes seemed to go back to normal, showing fear, a warning. But soon, they became cold and blue again. She turned her icy gaze back to the girls. The girl with brown eyes turned to the cage. Slowly, each person in the cage slumped to the ground, unconscious. Even Annabeth slumped to the ground.

"What I want is your loyalty." I took a step back, not even noticing that I could move again.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

Gaea smiled again. "Come with us. Join me. Come to our side."

"You wish!" She was expecting me to join her? She was crazy!

"Come on Percy. No pain, no suffering, and poor little Annabeth will stay alive." She gestured towards Annabeth. The girl made a deep cut on Annabeth's arm. Seeing Annabeth, unconscious, helpless, bleeding... It was enough to drive me insane (like I wasn't already.) I looked at the ground. Then I looked back at Gaea.

"Percy, I'll give you three days to think about it. Your friends will have no memory about what happened. If you agree, pack up your things and meet me at Thalia's pine. I hope you do join us. If not the Seven will die one by one in their sleep at the hand of our little spy at Camp Half-Blood. Any funny business an you will never see Annabeth again. Alive at least. Tell anyone about this meeting, and you will never see that person again. Don't give any hint about where you will be going if you decide to come with us. If you join me, I want you to disappear without a trace. Got it?"

"I'll never join you."

"You have three days to change your decision. If you love Annabeth, and value her life, you'll listen to me." Her image dissolved and I found myself back in my cabin on The Argo ll. Leo's voice came over the loudspeaker.

"This is your amazing and awesome Captain speaking," This is the part where everyone on the ship is rolling their eyes. Leo may be dating Piper now, but he still never missed a chance to tell everyone how cool he is. "We are arriving at Camp Half-Blood. Romans on my awesome ship, please don't kill the Greek Campers." Everything seemed normal at first, so I thought that nothing had happened last night, and that it was just a dream, but then Leo's voice came over the loudspeaker again.

"Almost forgot. But now that Jason has reminded me, wait, Jason put that down! No Jason... AAAAHHHH!"

"This is Jason everyone." Panic and worry were thick in his voice. "Reyna is missing." Those words hit me like a cold fist. "If anyone has any information regarding where she is, please notify Chiron or anyone else." That's when the intercom turned off, after a chocked sob that belonged to Jason. I ran up on deck and looked at Camp. I saw the faces of people I had known for years. Knew ones. One of them was a spy. I remembered the Second Titan War, there was a spy then, there was a spy now. If I listened to Gaea, I would be betraying all of them. If I didn't, they would all most likely die.

I had made my decision.

javascript:;


	3. Tell Me Why

**Chapter 2**

**Piper P.O.V**

I felt a pang when I woke up on the floor, another when I heard that Reyna was missing.

It still hurt that Jason picked her over me, but that didn't mean I hated her. In fact, the couple weeks we spent at Camp Jupiter, we had gotten really close. I felt another pang.

But then I realized that it was just my head. A cut was dripping blood from my forehead. How it got there, I don't know. I went down to the infirmary on the ship. Other than the Jason, Leo, Annabeth, and myself, only a few Apollo healers had come with us. We could have brought more, but we didn't want to.

Will was sitting in a chair reading a book about healing written in Greek. He looked up and his eyes widened when he saw the cut on my head.

"What happened?"

I shrugged. "Don't know, I woke up with it. Do you have any Ambrosia and Nectar? I don't have anything handy." Will got up and handed me some Ambrosia. I ate a bite and my head immediately felt better.

"First Annabeth, now you."

"Annabeth?"

"Had a deep cut on her arm. She will heal."

"Ouch."

"Don't worry about her, she's tough. Be more careful Piper." I nodded, and went up on deck and stood next to Percy. He looked out at the campers with an unhappy expression.

"Whats wrong Percy?" I asked him. "Aren't you happy to be home?"

"Yes and no." He stated it without hesitation.

"Why?" His expression became pained.

"You wouldn't understand."

"Please," I begged. I felt sorry about using charmspeak on him, but something was wrong, and I had to find out.

He turned his head away. "I-I'm sorry Piper, but some things just can't be explained." He looked as though he was being cut into two pieces.

"Just tell me!" I yelled. I knew something was up. He looked at me with a sour expression.

"Why don't you tell me," he started calmly. "Where you got that cut." He gestured to my forehead. The Ambrosia had helped a lot, but there was still a scrape.

"I don't know. I woke up on the floor, maybe I fell off my bed and got it then."

"Oh, you got it in the night, just not when you fell."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Percy said nothing. He just turned his head and didn't answer.

"Percy?" I asked.

"I don't want to talk about it Piper. I'm sorry."

"It's okay, since my charmspeak apparently doesn't work on you, I can't force you to say something you don't was to."

"I know, but that's not what I'm sorry about." And with that, he started off the ship, following Annabeth and another Roman. I sighed. Reyna missing and Percy acting strange was NOT how I pictured my return to Camp Half-Blood.

"Jason, stop it. You have to do something! Stop sitting there like a zombie and eat!"

But not even Leo was able to get Jason to stop being so unhappy. Chiron had allowed us to sit at any table since the Romans were over. Well, some of the Romans.

"Jason," I say slowly. "Just because Reyna is missing, doesn't mean that you just have to sit around and wait for it to all end. You have to go on. We'll find her, I promise."

Jason groaned. "Can't I just kill myself and end my misery?"

"Reyna wouldn't want you to do that man," Leo said, obviously tired of Jason's attitude.

Percy, who had been sitting across the table, tensed. "I can't be so sure of that." I glared at him.

"Percy," Annabeth said worried. He just got up and ran towards the beach.

"What going on with him?" I asked no one in particular. "He's been acting weird ever since Reyna disappeared. I'm starting to think that Percy knows where she is." Uh-oh. I shouldn't have said that in front of Jason. His eyes looked hopeful. He had grasped the tiny string of hope Percy and I had given him.

"Jason Grace, you sit right back down in you chair!" Jason ignored Leo, and got up and followed Percy. "Jason!" I called after him. Leo started to get up, but I pushed him back down.

"Let him drown himself in misery. There's not much we can do for him." Leo puts his arms around me, and I try to concentrate on a different world, were there is such thing as normal.

**Jason P.O.V**

Imagine yourself, fighting someone. Monster, demigod, Leo after eating 2 buckets of sugar and having a taco marathon, anyone really. They pin you down, and you are suffering terrible amounts of pain. You have a choice, hold on to your life and suffer high amounts of pain, but with the fact that you can see your loved ones again. Or you can let go and end the pain.

That's how I felt.

But I had chosen to hold on. For Reyna. I would see her again.

I knew Piper hadn't wanted to worry me. She probably had suffered worse pain when I left her. All those times she would leave the campfire, almost in tears. When I would talk about the memories that had come back to me. When she first heard about Reyna, she thought almost nothing of it. But the more I remembered...

The more she broke.

I never wanted to hurt her. One of her sisters, Lynn, had talked to me about the choked sobs heard from Piper's bunk almost every night. As the days approached when we would go to Camp Jupiter, she was quiet. She barley slept. Barley ate. Everyone tried to knock some sense into her, but it looked as though she was killing herself. And as the date to leave to Camp Jupiter came closer, the more Apollo kids started to worry. Annabeth started to resent me. Even Drew spent time with Piper. But it didn't work. And everything reminded Piper of Reyna and me. During the voyage she locked herself in her room. Annabeth, being her closest friend on the Argo ll started to train more often, and when we battled, Annabeth didn't go easy on me. Annabeth tried to get Piper to come out of her room, but Piper didn't budge. She was just...

Alone.

When we had arrived at Camp Jupiter, she had remained silent, only talked to stop fights between campers. When I had seen Reyna for the first time in almost a year, she held the same pained expression as when I kissed Reyna by the Little Tiber. How she let out all the pain she had been holding in. The harsh words she screamed at me, the tears that streaked her face. When Frank and Hazel came and took her back to the Argo ll. The glare Reyna gave me as she ran after Piper. How Piper was found numerous times after with her knife, looking as though she wanted to hurt or even kill herself. It hurt me.

Piper did forgive me. Leo had healed her heart. Piper became close to Reyna. At the worse times, Reyna was the one she turned to. The only one I think she truly trusted.

But Reyna was gone now.

And I would find her. Not only for my own sake.

But for everyone's.

Percy was at the beach.

Not very surprising.

But the most part was that he was talking to Annabeth. How she had gotten there so fast, I don't know. But the way they were talking, it was a sign that they were arguing.

"Percy! Will you just listen!"

"No."

"I know you can be stubborn sometimes-"

"Only sometimes?"

"-but you're taking this way to far!"

"How?"

"By getting Jason's hopes up and acting like Reyna wouldn't care if he were dead!"

"You don't know what I saw last night! Who Reyna is now, she wouldn't care! She would be glad!"

"Perseus Jackson!"

"I only speak the truth."

"What's up with you? You aren't the Percy that I found after you disappeared for eight whole months!"

"Annabeth Chase! I saw what I saw and if I told you Jason would go into the same state or worse than what you went into when you found out that Luke was Kronos!"

At this Annabeth backed up. "Wh-wha-what?"

"You heard me." Percy looked pained. For a moment I saw the same look that I had seen in Piper's eyes when she saw Reyna and I at the beach, as though they had been tortured enough and were about to do something they didn't want to. They had seen enough. They no longer wanted to live.

At this I jumped out. I had never heard about this Luke guy. "Percy? What's going on? Who's Luke?" Percy and Annabeth jump at my voice. I had heard other campers talk about the war, but they never went into details. It had been to painful.

Annabeth spoke first. "Luke had been manipulated by Kronos in the War. He had served as his host. I had felt crushed."

I was confused when I spoke. "What would make me feel the same way?" Percy's eyes widened, as though he had said something he wasn't supposed to.

"I-I," Percy stammered. "I have to go." He headed towards his cabin. Then Annabeth burst into tears. I took that as my cue to leave.


	4. Truth Be Told

**Chapter 3**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

As I was crying, I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Hazel. I looked back down at the sand.

"Annabeth," I recognized the voice as Frank. "It's alright. Percy just probably had a dream, you know how they are."

"It will be alright." Hazel's voice was soft and quiet. "He just needs some time to relax."

"I agree with you about the dream," I spoke (more like whispered.) "And it had to have been about Reyna."

Hazel hesitated before answering me. "He knows where she is, and he knows a lot of stuff that he isn't telling us."

"However," Frank started. "It has to be big, really big. If not he would have told us."

My voice was barely audible. "It's more than that. What if he..." I didn't need to finish my sentence for Hazel to know what I was talking about. Her eyes widened.

"Annabeth! He would never even look at another girl! Did he tell you, that even though he lost his memory, you were the only thing he remembered?" This took me by surprise.

"R-really?"

"Yeah," Frank confirmed.

Thats when we heard the scream.

**Leo P.O.V**

I wanted to slap Jason until his head fell off.

But for Piper's sake, I didn't.

She still loved him. She was still broken. But she would heal.

Time would heal her.

The only reason I let her stop me was because I loved her. I had heard numerous times about the famous Silena and Beckendorf, heroes who had died in the second Titan War. Annabeth said we reminded her of them. She just hoped we weren't as unfortunate.

Piper and I walked to the beach. We witnessed the whole fight between Percy and Annabeth, saw the desperation in Jason's eyes, but we couldn't take it. I followed Piper to Thalia's Pine.

Piper then broke down.

"It's okay," I said, trying to sooth her. She looked up at me. The beautiful eyes I loved were almost lifeless. She took out her knife, as I had seen her do many times.

And Piper dropped the knife and kicked it away.

"Piper," I said slowly.

"It's just another reminder of what he did to me. The day Annabeth told me that everything was just another lie." And she collapsed in my arms. I wrapped my arms around her. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly, she jerked and started shaking as though someone was electrocuting her.

"Piper?" I nearly yelled. "Piper-"

But I was interrupted by an earsplitting scream.

**Anonymous P.O.V**

I was screaming.

I felt like my body was on fire.

And I let myself burn.

I felt people swarm around me, calling my name. I heard Lynn. I tried to reach her, but all I could do was scream. The pain wouldn't end.

I had heard Gaea's voice, commanding me to join her. I declined. More like, I refused. She threatened to kill Lynn. And the pain surfaced.

I felt like I was floating. Was I dead? No, I still felt the pain. I almost wish I were dead.

Almost.

I tried to grab on to Lynn's voice. But no.

The Fates were cruel. I knew that.

If only I could see Lynn again.

I suddenly felt the pain ease.

Not all the way. But it was a start. I saw a bright light, and I was pulled into the world of the living.


	5. Broken

**Look! I'm still alive! Okay, so I hope this will make up for all the time I missed!**

**Chapter 4**

**Lynn P.O.V**

Annabeth tried to comfort me. But all I did was cry. He was knocked out and screaming in terror. Will came over and said that the son of Demeter might not make it. I cried a waterfall. Jason came up to me.

"It'll be alright. John will wake up. He will make it."

"And so will Piper." Those were the first words Leo had spoken since Piper was brought to the infirmary. Will had said that Piper would be knocked out for Zeus knows how long.

'It must have been Gaea,' were Will's exact words. And we all agreed.

Leo was going crazy. He couldn't sit still. Well, he never could, but this was worse (if possible.) In the past two hours we've been waiting outside the infirmary all Leo did was cry and build.

At least Leo had something to keep him busy.

All I could do was cry.

A few days later, we were sitting outside the infirmary. Annabeth hadn't been with us for the day. She wasn't at breakfast, of anything. Her siblings hadn't seen her either.

Annabeth burst through the doors, screaming. She fell to the ground in tears. I knelt on the ground in front of her.

"Annabeth? Annabeth, whats wrong?" She just kept crying. Leo and I were to distracted to notice the small steps behind us.

"She can't speak." We stood up and whirled around.

"Piper!" Leo screamed. But he didn't move, and I found that I couldn't either.

"It's okay." Piper sounded to calm, having been in a coma for the past few days. "But I fear the camp is not."

"What?"

"Annabeth has been given a dream. One worse than any dream imaginable. Any demigod would give way, but she is strong."

I listened to the screaming of Annabeth behind me. No offense, but she didn't sound to strong at the moment.

"I know. But I was also given a dream. I was given the ability to see clearly." Piper paused, as if to let that sink in.

"I was given the knowledge that the hero, Perseus Jackson, had been kidnaped."

**Reyna P.O.V (I thought you guys would want to see this!)**

This sucked.

And that was only the beginning of describing how being possessed by Gaea felt. After I found that the Seven were gone, I felt pain. Then I realized that I was watching Jason dying. I felt a cold air, and it was like I was a ghost, seeing my own life as a spirit.

But as daylight reached my shimmering figure, I was enclosed in darkness.

I couldn't control anything. I was just, there. I understood now the stories of the hero, Luke. He was a host for Kronos. He probably just stayed there, watching himself destroy the earth... probably thinking that this sucked. Being used to dominate the world.

It didn't work out for him. He died. I have vowed to live.

I wonder if he vowed to do the same.

I felt myself walking in the middle of the night. I stepped outside, becoming that spirit-like figure, looking at the light of the moon. I was at Camp Half-Blood. I had been given dreams about it, but nothing could prepare me for this beautiful camp that stood before me.

I had no time to admire it.

I saw a cabin that belonged to Percy, by the looks of it. I entered. Percy, sleeping, with no idea that he was gong to work with us- no. Not us. I had no part of this. I didn't ask for this.

He didn't ask to be gagged and stuffed in a bag by Gaea.

He didn't ask to have to join us for his friends lives.

He didn't ask to rise above all.

He was never power hungry.

Thats why he doesn't stand a chance.

**Annabeth P.O.V**

Broken.

Reyna gone shattered me.

Jason choosing Reyna angered me.

Piper in that coma hurt me.

Leo in pain pained me.

Lynn breaking hit me like a rock.

John nearly dead was like a punch in the stomach.

But Percy gone killed me.

And the fact that Percy had known something that I didn't officially broke me. I'll never find out what Percy knew. I just got him back and now he is gone. Wasn't eight months long enough?

No, Hera didn't take him. The dream showed me that it was Reyna. She was walking, into Percy's cabin. He was kidnapped, by Reyna.

There had been a look in Reyna's eyes, evil. I had seen that light mist standing only a few feet away... once before.

When Percy battled Kronos.

Later that night, I was still at the infirmary, refusing to go back to my cabin. There was a notepad next to me. A pen next to it.

I closed my eyes for a few seconds. When I opened them, a note was there. I read it, and ran to the Zeus Cabin. I banged on the door.

"What?" Jason answered, eyes half-closed. I had woken him up.

"Look!" I screamed, shoving the note into his face. He took the note, seeing who it was, noticing that I had talked for the first time since Percy's newfound disappearance. He read the note, eyes widening.

Reading the words,

_'Percy is coming. Help Me. -Reyna.'_


	6. Where It All Began

**Chapter 5**

**Percy P.O.V**

I was once again in my newest least favorite place.

The beach where it all started.

I fall asleep, and awake to just another nightmare.

So there I was, waiting. Not much else you can do chained to a chair anyways. I didn't know what to do yesterday night (the date I was supposed to decide), so I stayed inside my cabin.

Not the smartest choice.

And now I'm here wondering how my life got so messed up. The list went from getting bad grades to eating the peanut I saw on the street in 3rd grade to being born.

Things were about to get a lot worse.

**Hazel P.O.V**

Yep, I'm here. Not dead. Sorry I took you out of this interesting... thing... happening to Percy here. What happens to him... be patient or figure it out yourself.

So while you guys were reading all that drama about Percy missing and Reyna missing and all that other schist, Frank and I were focusing on my own kind of drama.

My curse.

And I am NOT talking about the whole 'I can raise cursed gems out of the ground' curse. I'm talking about my newest and most terrible curse.

I know everything thats really going on.

I mean it. I remember being captured, stuffed in that cage, everything. When Gaea's 'henchmen' put some sort of spell on everyone to knock us all out, I only pretended. I was the only one to remember what was going on. I wish I could tell Jason about Reyna, but he must find out for himself. It can only kill him, right? I mean, come on.

So where was I... oh yeah.

"Can't tell Jason."

"Can't tell me what?" Oh-oh. I whirled around to see Jason with a furious expression.

"J-Jason, I didn't see you-"

"Really? Because I think that everyone is hiding something from me. At least Annabeth told me what Reyna said instead of trying not to hurt me."

"Wait, Annabeth saw Reyna?"

"No, Annabeth saw this." He shoved the note in my face.

"Gods no," I whispered.

"Do you know were Reyna is?" I bit my lip. I mean, how could I explain to him that his girlfriend is being possessed by Gaea? I think it would be easier to tell him that Reyna is cheating on him with Percy. EW! Gross... but easier.

"I said... Do. You. Know?"

"I-I... I know were Reyna is."

**Frank P.O.V**

So... I know we all want to know Jason's reaction... but we're gonna torture you guys. Why? Cuz' it's fun.

Anyways... Hazel had told me everything she remembered. As soon as she was finished, I remembered everything as well. Except there was one thing that I knew that she didn't.

Gaea has a plan to attack the Camp.

**(A/N I know, I just need to get this over with so you could see what I did to Piper)Leo P.O.V**

"Leo-"

"Nope."

"Please-"

"Zip."

"LEO VALDEZ!"

_"Sí señora?"_

"LEO!"

Piper has been trying to win this argument for days. They were issuing a quest to find Percy. Annabeth was leading. (DUH!) I was going. And for some reason, Frank and Hazel didn't volunteer. Jason was also going because we were hoping to find Reyna. I refused to let Piper go. She was still recovering and had from time to time a 'scene.' She claimed that she was fine, but I didn't.

"Please Leo?" She looked at me with big eyes, and added some charmspeak to her words. Before I could tell her no, her eyes glazed over. She jerked, then screamed. I panicked, what could I do?

A misty feeling came over me, and the last thing I saw was the goddess Hera looming over me.

**Hera P.O.V**

Yes, yes, I know. Piper and her little 'episodes.' Yet this isn't another one.

Something happened to Piper that night. We gods wanted to tell the campers, and were having an argument right now.

"I bet YOU'RE behind this Athena!"

"I don't know where Percy is! Plus, I still don't get why Annabeth is so worked up over his disappearance, what does she see in him?"

"He's my son!"

"Exactly!"

"Come on, Artemis, you can't have girls swear off boys forever!"

"Shut up Aphrodite."

"FEEL THE LOVE!"

"Yeah, not feeling it, Apollo."

"You have to eat more cereal."

"I'm a god!"

"Hades..."

"Yeah, not feeling the love either."

"SHUT UP APOLLO!"

Okay, I never said what we were arguing ABOUT.

**Piper P.O.V**

Darkness covered me. I was falling. Into no particular place. I didn't know where I was going. Until...

"Yes, they are all ready. We attack in two hours."

"Perfect." I saw two shapes. Both were girls. One had red hair and brown eyes. The other was,

"Reyna!"

She turned around. Our eyes met. Kaleidoscope with an icy blue. Wait, icy blue. "Piper, it's so nice of you to join us."

"What do you want?"

"I can't ask for what I have. Piper, your body is in the infirmary, yet your soul, now belongs to me." She walked closer. "Starr, take Piper to her new room. She won't be going home for a long time to come."


	7. Watch Her Breathe

**Hey! I really wanted to update yesterday, but I didn't have the time. I know it's short, but I'm going away on vacation, so it's all you're going to get. I'll update when I can, but that might not be anytime soon.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 6**

**Annabeth P.O.V**

I barely ate, barely slept...

Barely lived.

With Percy gone, I felt like nothing. Like he had torn half of me with him. I couldn't stand the pain of being without him. I now understood how Piper felt when Jason chose Reyna.

Jason always told Piper about Reyna. He didn't even remember what he had with Reyna until we where on the Argo ll. By then, it was to late.

Even though Piper was heartbroken Jason kissed Reyna, she found comfort in Leo. It took a while though. Reyna had become Piper's friend, and neglected Jason. This had made Piper angry, seeing how Jason had thrown her aside to chase after a girl who didn't even look twice.

Yet, Reyna, with a little pushing from Piper, forgave Jason, and started dating as the Argo ll sailed to Camp Half-Blood. Piper may still love Jason, but she wants him to be happy.

I was sitting in Percy's cabin when I heard a voice, pulling me from my thoughts.

"Annabeth?"

I turned to the voice. It was Lynn, daughter of Aphrodite.

"Hey Lynn." I patted the mattress next to me. Lynn sat down. There was an awkward moment of silence.

"He's still alive, you know."

I looked at Lynn. She smiled and said, "Do you honestly think my mom would let her favorite couple just die out? This is Aphrodite we are talking about." I smiled at her words. And for the first time since Percy's disappearance, I felt hope.

**Piper P.O.V**

My 'room' wasn't even a room. It was a cell, a jail one, to be exact. On one wall, there was a screen. It showed the infirmary. I heard my voice.

_"Leo?"_

I figured it out. Reyna had said that my soul belongs to her. I must be here, but there all at once. I had no control of my body.

_"I'm sorry Leo."_

_"Piper! You're awake!"_

_"I find it hard to believe you doubted I would wake up. There's something I need to tell you."_

_"What's that?"_

Tears filled my eyes, threatening to spill.

_"I still love Jason, and I don't love you."_

The tears spilled.

_"I'm not sorry Leo."_

**Rachel P.O.V**

I looked around my cave. I had drawn a lot of pictures in the past few days.

A sharp pain went through my head. I hadn't gotten that many FULL visions. All I got where little snips here and there. I never got a full scene.

My eyes opened. I had seen that vision all too many times. I looked at the pictures. They made no sense.

_Jason kissing Piper's forehead as she slept. _

_Leo shielding Reyna from an explosion._

_Annabeth's wrist, held by Percy's hand, as they struggled not to fall into a dark pit._

_Annabeth, holding a coin in her hand._

_Lynn, green eyes glowing, brown hair cut short._

_Frank, jumping in front of Hazel and something else._

And the scariest of all...

_A girl with dark hair, standing over a broken body, a knife through the stomach, face scarred and bloody._

**Lynn P.O.V**

I looked at myself in the mirror. Ever since it was confirmed that John was in a coma, I was shattered. My cheeks had hollowed out, you could count my ribs, and my hair was falling out. I was once beautiful, but now I was dying inside and out.

Some say the the children of Aphrodite were cursed, to never find love. Silena proved them wrong. Piper proved them wrong twice. I did, once. John was a demigod I had to find. I was okay at fighting, and since my sent was faint, they sent me undercover to a school, to find him. We started dating after he got to camp. Then Piper showed up.

Piper still loved Jason. I always wondered if she loved Leo, or was just telling herself to keep from getting hurt. I had seen how Jason looked at Piper. I was a daughter of the love goddess, and I was sure that Jason still loved Piper.

At the moment, I was at a meeting. I was filling in for Piper since she was sick.

A son of Are- Mars burst in at that moment. I think his name is Frank.

"Gaea- army- they're coming!"

We had only had this information for a few minutes before an alarm sounded. A single thought sounded through my head.

_It has started._


	8. IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

**HEY! So, I will not be able to update since I'm going on vacation. **

**FLORIDA!**

**My dad injured his arm, and we're going to leave a week before. I will try to update when I can, but I make no promises!**

**This was a short Author's Note...**

**BYE!**


End file.
